


Studium w błękicie

by BlueTraviata



Series: Z innej bajki [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Detective Castiel, M/M, superlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTraviata/pseuds/BlueTraviata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalsza część fandomowych wariacji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studium w błękicie

Dean siedział właśnie z Samem w małej knajpce. Bardzo starał się wyglądać, jakby wszystko było w porządku. Bo było, prawda?  
\- Nie poddawaj się tak szybko. Wynajmij tu coś niedużego i... po prostu zacznij od nowa. Boże, Dean – młodszy z nich drapał się po głowie – mój doktorat...  
\- Stary, mam dwadzieścia osiem lat. Dam sobie radę.  
\- Ostatnio też tak mówiłeś – przypomniał Sam półgłosem i nagle pomiędzy braćmi zapadła dość krępująca cisza. – Może zacznij pisać bloga.  
\- Bloga?  
\- Chyba wiesz, co to jest? – Odpowiedzią było już samo zniecierpliwione spojrzenie Deana. – Wielu psychologów zaleca to jako autentyczną terapię. No co?  
\- Sammy, czy ja wyglądam na emo nastolatkę, która musi dzielić się przemyśleniami z całym światem?  
\- To wcale nie chodzi o pisanie jakiś głębokich refleksji! Mógłbyś po prostu zapisywać, o czym myślałeś danego dnia, co ci się przytrafiło...  
\- „Drogi pamiętniczku...”? Nie, dzięki. Mi się nic nie przytrafia. Dam sobie radę, Sam! – dodał nieco zbyt agresywnie.  
A więc Dean, jak na odpowiedzialnego dwudziestoośmiolatka przystało, dwie godziny później siedział w pobliskim parku z laptopem na kolanach i czarną kawą w dłoni. Nie minęły dwa kwadranse, a wiedział już, że sytuacja była beznadziejna. Bezsensem było ponowne proszenie o pomoc młodszego brata – ten miał swoje własne życie i zmartwienia. Być może Deanowi nie było pisane życie w wielkim, gorącym mieście. Być może powinien z pokorą wrócić do Dakoty Południowej, do Bobby’ego i życia z dnia na dzień przy butelce whisky.  
\- Dean? To ty? – ktoś nagle przerwał jego rozważania.  
\- Garth... – Winchester zamarł, kiedy drugi mężczyzna usiadł obok i bez ceregieli mocno go uściskał.  
\- Jak się czujesz? Ash mówił, że...  
\- Taa... było nieciekawie, ale już wyszedłem na prostą.  
\- Wiesz, może powinieneś zacząć pisać bloga? Ponoć to bardzo pomaga zrozumieć samego siebie.  
\- Może spróbuję – uśmiechnął się zażenowany Dean. Czy jego brat i Garth czytali te same babskie pisemka? – Hej, co tu robisz?  
\- Jestem na wakacjach. Wiesz, plaże, galerie... Wieczorem wybieram się do Muzeum Tramwaju Linowego, może chcesz się ze mną wybrać?  
\- Uwierz mi, bardzo bym chciał, ale mam trochę pracy do zrobienia – Dean poklepał zamknięty już komputer.  
\- Kurczę pieczone! Szkoda. Gdybyś nie dał rady się wyrwać, prześlę ci zdjęcia z opisami. A nad czym pracujesz? Może mógłbym ci pomóc?  
\- Szukam mieszkania – przyznał szczerze. – Może pracy. Chcę być bliżej Sama, rozumiesz.  
\- Och, i jak ci idzie?  
\- Kiepsko. Prawdopodobnie w nowym mieszkaniu będę musiał zaprzyjaźnić się z grzybem, karaluchami i kłótliwymi sąsiadami za ścianą.  
\- Może powinieneś poszukać współlokatora? Za dwie pensje mógłbyś wynająć przyzwoite cztery kąty.  
\- Garth, daj spokój. Kto chciałby mnie na współlokatora.  
Na dźwięk tych słów Garth zaczął okropnie chichotać, aż nie mógł złapać oddechu.  
\- Jesteś już dzisiaj drugą osobą, która mi to mówi.  
\- Kto był pierwszą?

Dean postanowił przyjrzeć się bliżej personie, o której mówił mężczyzna. Wynajmowanie mieszkania we dwóch było całkiem atrakcyjnym pomysłem. O ile tylko tamten ktoś zaakceptowałby jego nawyki.  
Zaciekawiony powlókł się więc do laboratorium pobliskiego szpitala.  
A bardziej do pomieszczenia, któremu przeznaczone było być laboratorium, jednak z uwagi na masę różnych, niezwiązanych z chemią przyrządów i przedmiotów wyglądało jak dziwny składzik.  
Nad mikroskopem siedział tam mężczyzna w białej koszuli i błękitnym krawacie. Nawet nie przejął się najściem Gartha, tylko w skupieniu manewrował przy pokrętłach.  
\- Pożyczysz mi telefon? – odezwał się wreszcie głębokim, niskim tonem. - Swój zostawiłem chyba w kostnicy.  
\- Ojej, mój nie ma tu zasięgu – Garth postukał pięścią ekran swojej komórki, jakby coś to miało dać. – Stacjonarny nie działa?  
\- Wolę wiadomości.  
\- Proszę, użyj mojego – zaproponował Dean, a nieznajomy po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy Winchester wkroczył do pomieszczenia, spojrzał na niego. Widok tak intensywnie niebieskich tęczówek odrobinę zbił go z tropu. Jakby facet zajrzał mu wprost do duszy.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- To mój stary druh, Dean Winchester – wyszczerzył się Garth.  
\- Witaj, Dean. Co sądzisz o skrzypcach? – zapytał, jakby nigdy nic.  
\- Że co?  
\- Gram na skrzypcach. Czasami milczę całymi dniami – mruczał, wpatrując się w ekran telefonu Deana. – Współlokatorzy powinni wiedzie o sobie to, co najgorsze.  
\- Mówiłeś mu o mnie? – nagle Winchester oburzył się na Gartha. – A więc kto tu mówił o wspólnym wynajmie?  
\- Ja, rano wspominałem Garthowi, że ciężko mi kogoś znaleźć i proszę: nie minęła piętnasta, a on przedstawia mi znajomego, który właśnie przybył do miasta. Proste.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że właśnie przybyłem do miasta?  
\- Mam na oku małe mieszkanko w centrum. Wierzę, że razem będzie nas na nie stać. – Pytanie Deana pozostało bez odpowiedzi, a ten dziwak gadał jak najęty. – Spotkajmy się tam jutro o 19:00.  
Mężczyzna wziął pod pachę beżowy płaszcz i w drodze do drzwi, oddał Deanowi telefon. Już miał wychodzić, kiedy usłyszał wzburzony głos:  
\- To wszystko?  
\- Nie rozumiem, Dean.  
\- Człowieku, ledwo się poznaliśmy, a już mamy oglądać mieszkanie?  
\- Tak.  
Wkurzony Dean bezwiednie pochylił się do przodu.  
\- Nie wiem, gdzie mamy się spotkać, nie wiem nic o tobie. Nawet nie wiem, jak masz na imię!  
\- Ja wiem, że jesteś mechanikiem, który miał problem z alkoholem. Masz młodszego brata; martwi się o ciebie, ale nie chcesz, aby ci pomagał. Studiuje prawo w Stanford. Wcześniej nie łączyły was specjalne więzi, ale teraz, po śmierci waszego apodyktycznego ojca, chcecie trzymać się razem. Na początek wystarczy, nie uważasz? – mężczyzna włożył prochowiec, ukrywając swój triumfalny uśmieszek. – Nazywam się Castiel Novak, a adres to 221B Baker Street. Do widzenia.

W hotelu Dean wciąż czuł zdziwienie, złość a jednocześnie zaciekawienie związane z poznaniem Novaka. Kim on był, że pozwalał sobie na takie zachowanie? Czyżby przez to jedno, przerażające spojrzenie rzeczywiście przeczytał jego myśli? To niemożliwe. A więc albo Garth kłamał i coś mu o Deanie wypaplał, albo gość był naprawdę popieprzony.  
Następnego dnia, dokładnie o umówionej godzinie Dean stawił się pod wskazanym adresem. Nie widział zbliżającego się Novaka, więc po prostu zapukał do drzwi.  
\- Witaj, Dean – nagle tuż za sobą usłyszał niski głos. Odwrócił się i niemal wpadł na drugiego mężczyznę. Nie dość, że Castiel pojawiał się znikąd, to jeszcze boleśnie mocno naruszał jego przestrzeń osobistą.  
\- Niezła dzielnica, musi być drogo – stwierdził niby mimochodem Dean.  
\- Właścicielka, Ellen, zaproponowała mi niezłą zniżkę.  
\- Castiel! – drzwi otworzyła kobieta w średnim wieku i zaraz mocno uściskała mężczyznę.  
\- Ellen, to Dean Winchester.  
\- Zapraszam, wchodźcie. Prowadzę z córką bar na parterze, więc całe piętro będziecie mieć dla siebie – mówiła, prowadząc ich po schodach.  
Samo mieszkanie odpowiadało Deanowi – żadnego grzyba na ścianach i karaluchów pod wycieraczką. Było dość duże i jasne, z dwiema sypialniami, całkiem przytulnym salonem i kuchnią.  
\- Całkiem nieźle.  
\- W rzeczy samej.  
Przez chwilę w ciszy wpatrywali się w biurko zawalone stertą papierów wprowadzonego już Castiela, aż wreszcie Dean nie wytrzymał.  
\- Jesteś detektywem. A więc rozpoznajesz bankiera po plamie ketchupu na jego krawacie, a pilota po lewym kciuku?  
\- Tak. Twoją przeszłość wyczytałem z postawy i odruchów, a relacje z bratem z telefonu.  
\- Jak?  
Castiel przysiadł w fotelu i wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Jesteś bardzo dobrze zbudowany. Proste plecy i napięte ramiona wskazują na wojsko, ale jesteś zbyt leniwy na życie w szeregach. A więc to surowy ojciec musiał mieć na ciebie aż taki wpływ. Chodzenie na siłownię nie jest w twoim stylu, mięśnie musiałeś wyrobić w trakcie ciężkiej pracy. Od razu po wejściu do laboratorium zainteresowałeś się modelem silnika, stąd wiedziałem o twoim zawodzie. Problem z alkoholem wynika z trzęsących się dłoni i zadrapań przy gnieździe ładowarki na telefonie. A jeśli już o nim mowa – Novak mówił szybko swoim głębokim tonem, co wprawiało Deana w coraz większy podziw. – Telefon jest nowy i drogi, nie stać cię na niego, a więc to prezent. Taki gadżet musi być prezentem od kogoś młodszego, prawdopodobnie brata. Szukasz mieszkania w San Francisco, bo niedaleko stąd do Stanford, gdzie on studiuje. Przyjechałeś tu nagle, jesteś bez dachu nad głową, ponieważ umarł wasz toksyczny ojciec, a wy chcecie razem naprawić jego błędy.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że Sam jest na prawie?  
\- Zgadywałem – odparł rozbrajająco szczerze Castiel.  
\- Człowieku, to było... ekstra.  
\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – detektyw był zdumiony równie mocno, co Dean.  
\- Pewnie! Dlaczego miałbym myśleć inaczej?  
\- Zazwyczaj ludzie komentują to odmiennie.  
\- Czyli?  
\- Spieprzaj!  
Mężczyźni roześmiali się szczerze, kiedy do mieszkania wbiegł jakiś nieznajomy.  
\- Kolejne morderstwo – rzucił do Castiela. – Tym razem oprawca zostawił wiadomość. Jedziesz?  
\- Nie z wami, wezwę taksówkę – gdy nieznajomy wyszedł, Novak pozwolił sobie na wielki, szczery uśmiech. – O tak! Cztery morderstwa i zagadka! Teraz jestem szczęśliwym człowiekiem! Dean, wychodzę. Rozgość się, proszę.  
Sekundę później, trochę osłupiały Winchester został w mieszkaniu zupełnie sam. Wstał z fotela i już miał wychodzić, kiedy znów wpadł na detektywa. A już był pewien, że tamten wyszedł!  
\- Dean – powiedział Castiel z mocą. – Los mocno cię doświadczył. Masa zmartwień, co?  
\- Tak, to prawda...  
\- Widziałeś wiele urazów, może nawet czyjąś śmierć. Czy chciałbyś zobaczyć więcej?  
\- Cholera, pewnie, że tak.  
Ile razy Dean jako dziecko i nastolatek marzył o byciu detektywem? Ile razy bawiąc się sam na ogrodzie w Lawrence udawał, że śledzi złodzieja, a w myślach układał sobie do wszystkiego narrację? Kiedy Johna nie było w pobliżu, uwielbiał wgapiać się w szklany ekran, by samemu wydedukować rozwiązanie filmowej zagadki. A te wszystkie brawurowe pościgi za gangsterami wciąż zapierały mu dech w piersi.  
Castiel był dziwny, jednak coś w nim mocno Deana przyciągało. Wychodząc z mieszkania Winchester spojrzał w nasycone błękitem niebo. Czuł, że zaczyna się coś nowego, coś dobrego. Coś, co zmieni go dogłębnie i pozwoli zapomnieć o przeszłości bez konieczności pisania dziewczyńskiego bloga.


End file.
